Inversion des rôles
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Après sa confrontation avec James Bella subit le contre coup. Elle va prendre des décisions qui pourraient bien la mener à sa perte. OS


**Voilà une fic que j'ai fait en 2009 **

**A la base il est en 7 minis chapitres mais là je vous le met en OS…**

**C'est long mais je pense que ça en vaut la peine MDR (je me vante pas mais parfois je me suis surprise moi-même en relisant MDR)**

**Tout les personnages sont bien sur à Stephenie Meyer …**

**Twikiss**

* * *

**Inversion des rôles**

Après le bal de promo Edward m'avait raccompagnée chez moi, Charlie était déjà couché. Pendant qu'Edward ramenait la voiture, je me mis à penser à James son visage était flou dans ma tête mais cela suffit à me glacer le sang. Rien que de me remémorer son visage, je frissonnai. Je montai me coucher, en silence, pour ne pas réveiller Charlie et me changeai. Quelques minutes après que je me sois installée dans mon lit, Edward surgit. Et c'est en voyant sa peau blanche, ses cernes violets et ses yeux noirs que le visage de James devint net dans ma tête. Je retins un cri horrifié, Edward recula en comprenant que c'est en le voyant que j'avais failli hurler. Il me toisa, choqué, et un éclair de profonde douleur traversa son visage. Je fermai les yeux et me calmai. Quant à Edward, il restait près de la fenêtre, sans bouger. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je suppliai Edward de me serrer dans ses bras. Il avança, d'abord d'un pas hésitant, et lent, trop lent. Quand je me mis à pleurer à chaude larme il se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça, prudemment.  
- Edward, je…je suis tellement dé… désolée, sanglotai-je la tête posée sur son torse de pierre, je… Oh mon dieu !  
Mes larmes coulaient à n'en plus finir et tout mon corps était secouer par mes sanglots. Edward embrassa mes cheveux et me demanda d'une voix calme et posée.  
- Que s'est-il passé chérie ? Je t'ai fais peur ?  
- Ce… ce n'est p-pas exactement ça, tentai-je d'articuler, je… pendant une se-seconde en te voyant j'ai cr-cru voir James. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir eu cette réaction, c'est totalement i-idiot.  
Mes larmes coulèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes, mais peu à peu je respirais mieux et Edward m'expliqua patiemment que ce n'était rien, que le contrecoup devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.  
Il caressait mes cheveux à présent et mes larmes cessèrent. Ni lui ni moi ne parlions, le tonnerre gronda, à l'extérieur et la pluie se mit à tomber et, lentement, je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, j'étais pelotonnée dans une couverture et couchée contre le torse d'Edward, celui-ci me caressait le dos du bout **des** doigts. Je poussai un soupir de contentement et Edward sut que je m'étais réveillée.  
- Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton prudent, presque anxieux.  
- Plutôt bien, malgré que je me sois réveillée plusieurs fois a cause du bruit de l'orage.  
- Oh, oui, tu t'es énervée, dans ton sommeil et t'es mise à dire que Forks ne méritait pas que tu y reste, rigola-t-il.  
Je me mise à rire et stoppai net quand je me souvins de ma réaction de la veille lorsque j'avais vu Edward. Je soupirai tristement et Edward n'eut pas à me demander ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Ecoute, Bella, ce qui s'est passé hier…  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, l'interrompis-je de peur qu'il ne m'en veuille.  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolée voyons, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
- Ni la tienne, répondis-je d'un ton calme mais ferme. C'était stupide, j'étais fatiguée à cause du bal et stressée, après tout, Victoria n'est pas encore « morte ».  
Il acquiesça, nerveux à l'idée que la compagne de James puisse encore me nuire. Quelque secondes plus tard, il décréta qu'il était tant de se lever et me repoussa doucement. Je m'habillai rapidement et mangeai un peu de céréales pendant qu'Edward filait chercher sa voiture pour m'emmener au lycée. Charlie était déjà parti quand Edward arriva. Je pris mon coupe-vent et mettais la capuche en faisant bien attention qu'aucun de mes cheveux ne dépassa, dehors, il pleuvait toujours, à grosse gouttes.  
Arrivée au lycée j'appris que Mike était en colère car sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir ce week-end là, Jessica tentât toute la journée de le faire décoléré mais ce fut peine perdue. Quant à moi, je ruminai. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais eu peur d'Edward. Habituellement, sa présence me rassurait mais là, j'en avais eu peur. De temps à autre je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction et il me souriait de ce sourire auquel je ne pouvais résister, je lui rendis son sourire. Quand il me souriait ainsi je comprenais encore moins comment j'avais pus le comparer à James.  
Après les cours, comme à son habitude, Edward me ramena chez moi et, après que j'eus dîné, me fus préparée pour la nuit et souhaiter une bonne nuit à Charlie, il me rejoignit dans ma chambre. Il m'attendait sur mon lit, dans le noir quand j'ouvris la porte, et là, comble de l'horreur je vis à nouveau James. Tout en lui me rappelât James, ses yeux noirs et profonds (il n'avait pas chassé depuis un moment), sa peau encore plus blanche sous l'éclat de la lune, son corps, musclé et aux allures de la pierre. Je fis un pas en arrière choquée, moins que la veille cependant, je retint mes larmes et fermais les yeux. Edward cessa de respirer et ne bougea pas, comme la veille il attendit que je me calme. Dans ma tête le souvenir de ma confrontation avec James se déroula comme un film, net. Je décidai de chasser ses images de ma tête et, toujours les yeux fermer, allait me blottir contre Edward. La froideur de son corps me remit les idées en place. Je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais évitai de regarder mon amoureux en face. Celui-ci attendait que je parle, mais je ne savais quoi dire. Nous restâmes ainsi, serrer l'un contre l'autre durant plus de dix minutes, ce fut Edward qui rompit le silence.  
- Veux-tu que je m'en aille, questionna-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Non, répondis-je calmement ce qui me surprit.  
- Alors je reste.  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton qui voulait dire plus que ce qu'il paraissait. Cette phrase voulait dire qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui demanderais, même si je lui demandais de partir (ce qui, pour lui, était bien plus douloureux que ce que la plupart **des** gens de mon entourage pouvait comprendre). C'est alors que j'eus une révélation. Toute cette histoire m'avait tellement fait souffrir, je me considérais comme un monstre, je n'osais presque plus regarder Edward en face et surtout, chaque fois que je voyais James en regardant Edward je me sentais totalement vide et tout mon univers s'effondrait. Alors, peut-être devrais-je quitter Edward, après tout nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis si longtemps que ça –vrai- et je dois, par conséquent pouvoir m'en détacher assez facilement- ça, rien n'était moins sûr. Je réfléchissais à cette éventualité quand Edward se coucha et m'attira vers lui. Il ne parlait pas, pensant peut-être à tort que je dormais déjà. Et au fur et à mesure que les minutes passait ma décision de le quitter se confirma. Dès le lendemain on ne serait plus ensemble, c'était décider.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai sans Edward, il était déjà parti quand mon réveil sonna. La journée s'annonçait difficile. Premièrement, je devais trouver les mots pour dire à Edward que je le quittai, deuxièmement, après la rupture je voyais mal comment je pourrais continuer à vivre sereinement, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir quitter l'amour de ma vie, ma destinée. Et troisièmement, je souhaitais secrètement qu'il me haïsse à tel point qu'il s'en aille, pour toujours. Je me suis levée, lavée, habillée et pris mon petit déjeuner puis je me suis dirigée vers ma voiture. Edward n'était pas là, cela m'inquiéta. Je pris donc ma Chevrolet. Une fois arrivée au lycée je cherchais du regard la Volvo d'Edward, en vain. Je ne voulais pas devoir lui parler ce jour-là mais de ne pas savoir où il était, était encore plus angoissant. Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours et toujours pas d'Edward. Là, l'angoisse me serra la gorge ! Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Avait-il des ennuis ? Soudain, je vis Alice, elle avait l'air contrariée mais je fus quelque peu soulagée, si elle était ici c'est que son frère était sain et sauf. Soudain, alors que je tentai de calmer les battements de mon coeur, une main glacée se posa sur ma joue. Je fis volte-face et je le vis ! Edward, mon amour, seul et unique amour que je m'apprêtai à quitter. Cette vérité me fit l'effet d'une claque ! Serait-ce la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ? Peut-être. Je décidai toute fois de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward et enfonçai mon visage dans son torse. Il me caressa les cheveux en me demandant pourquoi ce soudain élan d'affection.

- Tu n'es pas venu me chercher ce matin ! Où étais-tu ?

Mon ton était affolé et les larmes commençaient à monter. Qu'avais-je ces temps a pleuré pour un rien ?

- Je sais mon amour, je suis désolé j'ai eu une urgence.

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un a des ennuis ? Qui ? Pourquoi … ?

- Calme toi chérie, me répondit-il avec un demi-sourire, c'est juste Alice qui voulait me parler, rien de grave ne t'en fait pas.

Alice ? Je me souvins que quand je l'ai vue elle avait l'air contrariée. Mais qu'avait-elle pu dire à Edward de si important ? Mais bien sur ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Mon estomac se serra et j'eus de la peine a déglutir. Elle avait vu, elle savait que j'allai quitté Edward et le lui avais dis. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle devait savoir ou du moins se douter de la difficulté que j'allai avoir pour lui annoncer la (mauvaise) nouvelle. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'allais-je faire ? Je décidai de ne pas en parler a Edward pour l'instant.

La journée se passa à peu près comme la veille. Mike était passé à autre chose mais moi, je ruminai toujours sur ce que j'allai bientôt faire. Et maintenant qu'Alice lui avait tout dis j'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il ne croie que je ne l'aime plus, peur qu'il fasse une bêtise par ma faute. Et plus les heures passaient, plus je doutais …

A la fin de la journée, quand je fus rentrée chez moi, Edward m'attendait près de sa Volvo garée devant la maison. Je me dirigeai vers lui, la tête basse et la respiration haletante. Quand je fus vers lui, il me sourit, puis, ferma les yeux… Il allait aborder le sujet, j'en étais sure. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Comment ? Je levai la tête brusquement vers lui l'air affolée au moment ou il parla.

- Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi. Depuis le soir du bal tu es … étrange, distante. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu voudrais me parler ?

Ces questions me désarçonnèrent. Pourquoi me les poser alors que Alice lui avait tout dit ?

- Alice est très fâchée n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu as eu une dispute avec elle ?

- Attend… que t'a-t-elle dit ce matin ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Elle aurait dû ? Elle m'a juste averti que Laurent avait rejoint un clan ami et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à localiser Victoria. Cela la contrarie beaucoup. Mais ne t'en fais pas elle n'est pas aux alentours ça Alice en est certaine.

Alors dans ce cas elle avait gardé mon projet de rupture pour elle ? Elle ne m'avait pas trahie ? J'en fus reconnaissante. Mais aussitôt, l'angoisse s'empara de moi. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Ecoute Edward, ce fut presque un chuchotement. Tu sais que je t'aime du plus profond de mon être non ?

- Eh bien… oui je crois le savoir.

Le doute s'installa sur son visage. Il attendait la suite et je sus que le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées l'agaçait maintenant plus que jamais.

- Eh bien ... pourtant depuis la première fois où j'ai vu..., je déglutis,James, à ta place je dors mal, j'ai l'impression d'être une imbécile de prendre ça tellement à coeur mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que toute cette histoire me préoccupe. et je ...

Les mots ne sortirent pas, ma raison me disait oui et mon coeur me disait non. Et soudain, sans que je m'y attendisse, Edward compris. Ses yeux devinrent si sombre que mon coeur se serra et qu'un élan énorme de culpabilité se répandit en moi !

- Je t'aime Bella, tu es et restera l'amour de ma vie pour l'éternité. Cependant, si tu as choisi de me quitter, tel est ton choix, je le respecte. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu fais ce que tu estime être le mieux pour toi. Je t'aime, l'éternité n'y changera rien.

Sur ce, un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses traits. Quant a ses yeux, ils étaient emplis d'une tristesse que mon pauvre cerveau d'humaine ne pouvait pas mesurer. Et là, je pris peur et ne trouvai pas d'autre solution que de m'enfuire en courant. Edward ne bougea pas.

Je décidai de sécher les cours, pris ma voiture et, malgré les larmes qui obstruaient ma vue, tentai de me rendre vers la forêt. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée que mes larmes coulèrent vraiment. Elles me brûlèrent les joues dans le froid qui régnait en lisière de forêt. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt sur environ cinq cents mètres et je m'écroulai. Secouée de larmes je m'assis et mis ma tête vers mes genoux. Le froid m'engourdis après seulement quelques dizaines de minutes. Malgré cela je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et encore moins retourné au lycée. Je me mis a penser à Edward. Etait-il triste ? Je pensai que oui, en tout cas je l'éspèrais. J'éspérais aussi qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises par ma faute. Après près d'une demi-heure passé a me vidé de mes larmes dans le froid je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer si je ne voulais pas finir avec une pneumonie. Je me levai donc et, vacillante, me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je prenai tout de même le temps de me calmer quelque peu, après tout c'était de ma faute si j'était dans cet état. Je démarrai la voiture et m'engageai sur la route. Après seulement quelque mètre je fus surpise par le verglas, je tournai le volant mais cela ne servit a rien. La voiture glissa sur plus de cinq mètre malgré la pédale de freins enfoncée et finis sa course dans un champ en contrebas. Le choque fut si violent que ma tête heurta le volant. Je sentis une liquide chaud couler sur mon visage, je voulus crier pour appeler à l'aide mais rien ne sorti de ma bouche. Petit à petit je perdais connaissance et mes dernière pensée allèrent vers Edward. " Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement. "

Puis, le noir.

Tout était noir et silencieux, je luttais contre l'inconscience. Pour ce faire, je me concentrais sur des images. Cependant, j'essayais de ne pas penser à Lui. Je savais que si je le faisais je ne tiendrais plus. Et si personne ne venait me sauver, il fallait que je reste consciente pour, peut-être, pouvoir bouger, crier, appeler à l'aide. Mais rien de tout ça ne fut possible. Et alors que le froid m'engourdissait peu à peu, j'entendis une voix au loin :

- Bella ! Bella tu vas bien ?

Je ne reconnu pas la personne. Je voulus répondre, expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais même pas remuer les doigts.

- Bella ? Oh mon dieu ! Bella tu es consciente ?

La voix était proche à présent et je pus sentir le souffle de Charlie dans mon oreille. Quand je compris que j'étais sauvée, je me laissai aller et comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait l'image d'Edward, déformée par ma mémoire défaillante du moment, s'imposa à moi.

Quand je revins à moi, je sentis des doigts glacés qui tâtaient mon pouls.

- Edward ?

Ce fut un gémissement. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Carlisle, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

- Tout va bien Bella, tu as eu un accident tu te souviens ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Très bien, repose-toi. Tu n'as rien de grave. Tu t'es juste blessée à la tête, on t'a mis un bandage.

Il sourit à nouveau, et sorti de la chambre.

Je pris quelques minutes pour bien me réveiller. La chambre était comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital : les murs était blancs, une vieille télévision était posée sur une petite étagère en hauteur, contre un des murs était posé une table, un fauteuil marron faisait face au lit et, évidemment, partout où l'on tournait la tête on pouvait voir des tuyaux d'oxygène ou des boîtes de gants en plastique stérilisé.

Les infirmières vinrent me voir deux fois avant que Charlie ne soit autoriser à venir constater lui-même les dégâts. Quand il entra, il était si stressé et inquiet qu'il paraissait dix ans de plus.

- Papa, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, tentai-je de le rassurer d'une voix faible, je suis sûre qu'il me laisseront sortir avant la nuit d'ailleurs.

- Tout de même Bella, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Je suis désolée.

Je baissai les yeux et Charlie s'approcha du lit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? La camionnette a eu un problème ? Si c'est le cas je t'achèterai une nouvelle voiture.

- Une nouvelle voiture serait inutile, j'ai simplement été surprise par le verglas.

Je m'enfonçai dans le lit, penaude.

- Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas chérie, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant quand c'est arrivé à Tyler Crowley tu l'as menacé de lui retirer son permis.

Il fit la grimace puis sourit, visiblement soulagé que je sois lucide et pas trop amochée.

- Au fait, comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Tu ne passes pas par cette route pour rentrer du travail, d'ailleurs il est tôt pour rentrer du travail.

- Alice m'a téléphoné. Elle m'a expliqué que tu étais partie juste au moment où elle allait prévenir la secrétaire que tu souhaitais t'absenter. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais l'air très mal et qu'elle se faisait du souci. Tu ne répondais pas à la maison alors je suis parti à ta recherche.

J'en déduisis qu'elle avait « vu » mon accident et fus soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas assez en colère contre moi pour me laisser seule dans une voiture accidentée. Et je compris aussi que malgré tout les Cullen veilleraient toujours sur moi, j'en fus émue. Je ne les méritais pas. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur mes lèvres.

A mon grand désespoir, Carlisle insista pour que je passe la nuit en observation par « mesure de sécurité ». Charlie me proposa de rester avec moi mais je refusai ; pas question qu'il ne me voir pleurer si je me remettais à penser à Edward. Cela ne manqua pas. Quand mon père fut parti j'allumai la télévision et tombai directement sur un film de vampire. Je ne pleurais pas vraiment cependant. Juste quelques larmes qui coulèrent pendant moins de cinq minutes. Puis, je décidai de dormir, pour ne plus penser à rien. Par chance, cette nuit là, je ne rêvai pas.

Dès le lendemain je pus rentrer chez moi, et le lundi suivant je retournai au lycée. Et là, tout commença. La semaine fus remplie de petites choses qui me rappelaient Edward, et qui, à chaque fois me faisait un peu plus tomber dans une dépression. Le premier jour déjà, aucun des Cullen n'étaient là. Mon souhait se réalisai, il était parti, je ne pouvais bien sûre pas en être sûre mais je le sentais et, en effet ils ne revinrent pas de la semaine. Mais ce fut un mince soulagement de ne pas avoir à les voir. La chaise vide à mon côté en biologie était douloureuse, Mike ne me quitta plus depuis… enfin, à partir de ce moment là et les petites choses qui me faisaient du mal s'enchaînaient. Un joue alors que je préparais mon repas je me coupai et, par pure réflexe je me suis dis : « Mince ! Où est la javel ? » Puis je me souvins, et mes larmes coulèrent franchement comme si on avait ouvert les valves à fond. Plus le temps passait, plus j'y pensais, c'aurait dû être l'inverse non ? Et plus le temps passait, plus je tombais en dépression jusqu'à envisager le suicide.

Décider de sortir pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, le soir du 31 Octobre fut la pire chose à faire. Et pourtant, c'était bien le soir d'halloween que j'avais décider de me rendre à Port Angeles. Et à peine fus-je arrivée en ville qu'un groupe d'enfant costumés traversa la route. Dont deux étaient déguisés en vampires, mon cœur se serra, je continuai ma route et arrivai dans la rue commerçante, où j'aperçus environ cinq petits vampires. Le teint pâle, et du faux sang dégoulinant de leur bouche. Je dus m'arrêter. Mes larmes arrivèrent vite, j'eus juste le temps de me garer avant de me transformer en fontaine. Cependant je fis un effort énorme pour me calmer. L'impacte que ces enfants costumés avaient euent sur moi était effarant. Comment ce faisait-il qu'après bientôt un mois sans le voir, je soufrai toujours autant de son absence ? Je sorti de la voiture, lentement et l'air frais du soir me fis du bien. J'étais dans un état second, à peine consciente du monde autour de moi. Je fis quelques pas dans la rue avant de, malheureusement, revenir soudainement à moi ! Et là, ce fut pire que si on m'avait donné un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre. Partout où je tournai la tête, je voyais **des** vampires ! Pourquoi les enfants ne trouvaient-ils pas un autre déguisement pour halloween ? Dans un premier temps la panique m'envahit ; je devais absolument m'enfuir, mais où aller ? Mes larmes repartirent de plus belle, mais personne ne se souciait de moi. Puis, mes jambes devinrent incontrôlables, elles me portèrent au loin sans même que je leur aient ordonné de le faire ! Je courrai le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ne plus entendre aucun son émanant de la rue de mon cauchemar. Jusqu'à un pont... ma délivrance. Et si, après réflexions, tout ceci avait en effet été la pire erreur de ma vie ? Et si je n'était pas capable de vivre sans lui ? Même Carlisle n'allait plus travailler, je l'avais appris par Charlie (qui ne se doutait pas un instant de ma détresse intérieure), ils étaient donc parti, pour toujours sans doute...  
Comme un zombie, je m'approchai de la rambarde, donnant sur une rivière glaciale, mortelle. Je restai là, seule. A regarder l'eau s'écouler vers, me semblait-il, une vie meilleure, un endroit meilleur du moins. Puis, je me hissai sur le rebord, maladroitement. A ce moment là, je ne pensais pas à Charlie, Renée, Angela, Jessica... Mike. En cet instant je ne pensais même pas à _lui_. Juste à ma souffrance intérieure qui allait bientôt cesser. Soudain, une voix surprise m'interpella.  
- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que ...? Bon sang !  
La surprise avait laissé place à l'affolement.  
- Ja-Jacob ?  
Alors que je prononçais son prénom, mes jambes flanchèrent et je vis la mort arriver, et j'eus peur, peur de mourir, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas maintenant. Puis je sentis deux bras m'attraper puis me tirer en arrière. Jacob et moi tombâmes au sol. Je ne bougeais plus. J'avais tant de fois voulu en finir depuis quelques semaines que je fus surprise d'être reconnaissante envers Jacob de m'avoir « sauvée ». Je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurant ! Il ne me demanda aucune explication, il était juste là pour moi, en cet instant seul lui comptait. Il me raccompagna chez moi, le trajet fut silencieux, Jacob avait posé sa main sur la mienne. Cela m'aurait dérangé en temps normal, mais là, j'avais besoin de réconfort. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, Jacob coupa le moteur, il se tourna vers moi et me demanda d'une voix faible :  
-Bella … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quand je t'ai vue sur ce pont, j'ai cru mourir de peur. Tu veux en parler ?  
-Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment. Je te remercie d'être venue me … sauver.  
Sur ce, je sortis de la voiture ainsi que Jacob. Je lui lançai un dernier regard et il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Après une semaine de plus dans le brouillard, ce que je voulais voire arriver, sans me l'avouer, arriva. J'eus un signe, un signe de vie de sa part. Cependant, je ne pleurai pas, j'avais décider de ne plus pleurer pour quoi et qui que ce soit malgré mon envie puissante d'extériorisé ce sentiment étrange de peur, de tristesse mêlée à de la joie profonde. J'avais reçu une lettre. Une lettre de sa part ce fut le plus beau moment depuis ma chute dans les limbes de la solitude.

_Bella,_

_je ne sais pas si tu lira cette lettre. Au moment où je te l'écris je ne sais même pas si j'aurai la force de la poster.  
Tu me manques, je suppose que tu le sais mais tu me manques, horriblement. Je ne vivais que par toi auparavant, à présent je ne vis que par ton souvenir, ce souvenir de toi si précieux qui m'aide a survire.  
Si tu t'es déjà posé la question, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as fais ça pour toi. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je préfère te savoir loin de moi, mais en sécurité et heureuse plutôt qu'a mes côté, malheureuse et exposé au danger de ma nature.  
Parfois, alors que la nuit tombe, je me demande si tu dors, et j'espère que, dans tes rêves, tu pense à moi, un petit peu. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie, je pense que si tu le fais tu sera mieux cependant. Si tu lis cette lettre, m'oublier te sera d'autant plus difficile, et je m'en excuse.  
Continue ta vie, j'espère qu'elle sera belle._

_Je t'aime, pour l'éternité._

_Edward_

Mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration s'accéléra à tel point que j'en eus mal à la tête. Premièrement, une joie sans pareil m'envahit; il pensait à moi, espérait que je pense à lui, m'aimait. Mais cet instant fut court, car la joie laissa place à la colère. Il savait. Il l'avait dit lui-même, je souffrirai encore plus à présent, je ne pourrais plus l'oublier si facilement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi me faire ce mal ? Avait-il écrit ses lignes juste dans le but de me faire souffrir ? J'avais de la peine à le croire. Soudainement, sans en parler à personne, sur un coup de tête, je pris mes clés, ma veste et m'en allai. Je montai dans la voiture, furieuse plus que triste, les larmes au bord **des** yeux que j'empêchai toujours de laisser couler, je m'en allai à vive allure. L'asphalte chauffant sous mes pneus. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : le retrouver. Coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser partir. A présent, je regrettai. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je le retrouverai quitte a en mourir d'épuisement.

Durant mon premier jour de voyage, j'avais beaucoup pensé. A Edward, à nos moments passés, à ma certitude que j'avais eue, au début, qu'il était plus qu'humain, et à nos moments futurs, qui me viendraient sans doutes jamais. J'avais aussi laisser un message sur le répondeur de Charlie. « Papa, c'est Bella. Je ne suis pas à la maison. J'ai dû... m'absenter. Pour quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis, ni ce que je fais mais... je t'appellerai, bientôt. Je t'aime ! ». Puis j'avais éteint mon portable.  
Par chance, la veille de mon départ, j'étais aller chercher de l'argent (300 $) que j'avais mis dans la boîte à gants. J'avais aussi fait le plein. Comme si, inconsciemment, je savais que mon départ était imminent. Je n'avais aucune idée sur la direction que je devais prendre aussi, par instinct, je me dirigeai vers la frontière canadienne. A chaque passant que je croisais je demandais s'il avaient vu un jeune homme à la peau pâle, aux cernes violets, aux cheveux cuivre et aux yeux dorés, magnifiques yeux dorés qui me manquaient tant. Toutes les réponses furent négatives. J'avançais lentement. Et la nuit tomba. Par chance, le froid ne s'engouffrait pas trop dans l'habitacle de ma camionnette. Et je passai ma première nuit loin de Forks.  
Le lendemain, à peine fus-je réveillée que je poursuivais ma route. Je ne m'arrêtais que pour boire, manger, dormir... et surtout pour interroger les passants. Je passai encore trois jour comme ça et m'étonnai de ne voir aucun Cullen venir à ma rencontre. Alice n'avait donc rien vu de ma folle idée de voyage ? Bah... aucune importance.

Le quatrième jour, vers midi, alors que je m'étais arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute pour manger, un homme m'interpella me disant qu'il croyait m'avoir vue quelque part. Je ne le regardai pas mais répondis que son visage ne me disait rien. Il resta où il était cependant, à quelques mètres de moi. J'en profitai pour le regarder plus précisément, si, en effet je le connaissais il aurait été stupide de ma part de dire le contraire alors que je ne l'avais même pas regarder. Quand je levai les yeux, le choque fut si énorme que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Sa peau était pâle, pas plus que la mienne cependant, et sous ses épais sourcils, je vis ses yeux, ses iris plus précisément, d'un rouge sang qui me figea. Mon corps fut parcourut d'un frisson. L'homme, ou plutôt, le vampire, me vit grelotter d'effroi. Un large sourire étira son visage. C'était un sourire à ne plus en dormir la nuit, moi qui dormait déjà mal. Nous étions seuls à ce moment là sur le vaste parking. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, instinct de survie sans doute, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Evidemment, cela ne servit à rien car à peine eus-je fais cinq mètres que le tueur assoiffé se tenait devant moi, me barrant la route. Malgré l'effroi, je pus voir qu'il avait du fond de teint. Pour masquer l'extrême pâleur de sa peau compris-je. A ce moment là, James était, encore une fois, net dans ma tête. Et je fus dévastée à l'idée que, par ma faute Edward n'était pas là pour me dire adieu. Depuis le début j'avais été une idiote. Mais malgré tout, je me l'étais promis, et ne pleurai pas.  
- Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je te connais Bella Swan.  
La voix du vampire était grave, presque rauque mais mélodieuse quand même.  
Te souviens-tu de Victoria ? Me demanda-t-il.  
J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement à peine perceptible en repensant à la folle vampirique qui me poursuivais, toujours dans la nature.  
- C'est elle qui m'a fait te connaître, poursuivit le vampire, elle veut venger son compagnon, James. Ton vampire l'a tué. Elle compte lui rendre la pareille. Mais elle m'a trahi, il y a de cela **des** années. Et ma vengeance contre elle commencera par l'empêcher de se venger. Me comprends-tu ?  
Oh oui je comprenais, elle voulais me tuer pour faire souffrir Edward, mais le monstre sanguinaire qui se trouvait devant moi allait le faire à sa place. Tout de suite. Il s'approcha de moi, lentement, découvrant ses dents un peu plus à chaque pas. Et alors qu'il m'atteignait presque, un choque puissant le propulsa contre une **des** voitures avoisinantes. Tel un boulet de canon l'objet le percuta de plein fouet. Et au millième de seconde où je reconnu le boulet de canon, je fondis en larme. La promesse que je m'étais faite réduite à néant, mais elle n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je pleurai plus de soulagement que de tristesse ou peur. Car il était là, il était venu me sauver.  
Encore une fois, je lui devais la vie.

Une lutte acharnée commença entre Edward et celui qui avait failli avoir raison de moi. Je ne percevait rien cependant de ce qui se passait devant moi, encore trop secouée par les sanglots. Mais je devais me ressaisir. Edward était là, tout allait bien maintenant, j'espérais juste qu'il ne repartirait pas après m'avoir sauvée, même si je le méritais. J'étais pratiquement sûre que si je le lui demandais, il resterait, d'ailleurs.  
Alors que je reprenais peu à peu l'usage de mon corps je prenais conscience du danger que courais Edward. Ce fut insupportable. Je me ruais sur le tourbillon cuivre et blanc en face de moi et, ne sachant quoi faire pour aider Edward hurlai :  
- Je suis ici ! Si c'est moi que tu veux, tue moi. Mais laisse Edward tranquille.  
Le vampire fut surpris de mon intervention et releva la tête vers moi, une erreur. Car Edward en profita pour lui attraper la tête d'une poigne de fer et la lui arracher. Je fis volte-face pour éviter ce spectacle. Et quelques secondes plus tard... tout était fini. Je m'étais bouché les oreilles et mes yeux était fermés si fort que la tête me tournait. Et je sentis sa main glacée se posé sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Son visage était dur, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche pincée. Il ne me regarda même pas dans les yeux. Je repartis en sanglots de plus belle, me jetai sur lui et m'abandonnai toute entière à lui. Au moment ou je me laissais tomber dans ses bras, la fatigue accumulée depuis **des** mois (depuis le jour de l'erreur qui aurait pu m'être fatale) pris le dessus, j'eus juste l'occasion de sentir le souffle glacé d'Edward sur ma peau et de l'entendre me murmurer « Je suis là, n'ai plus peur. » et je fus plongée dans le néant.

À mon réveil, le soleil était apparu, les nuages étaient loin. Sur le parking, il n'y avait toujours pas de voiture, j'étais couchée dans le plateau de ma camionnette, sur quelque chose de dur, froid et au relief irrégulier. Je levai les yeux et vis le visage parfait d'Edward, étincelant au soleil, laissant apparaître les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un archange venu tout droit de mon paradis, le miracle de ma vie. Nous étions seuls, réunis. Ma vie était sauve, mes erreurs réparées, c'était le nirvana. Edward baissa ses yeux ocre sur moi et me sourit d'un sourire irradiant le bonheur. Je regardai autour de moi et frissonnai, malgré le soleil, en voyant la fumée **des** restes incendiés de celui qui avait failli me tuer. Je m'assis et regardai Edward dans les yeux, merveilleux yeux qui m'avaient tant manqués. Ses iris dorés me firent un effet de chaleur dans le creux du ventre et **des** millions de petits papillons chatouillèrent mon estomac lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser passionné et avide.  
Comme son odeur m'avait manquée ! Comme ses lèvres si douces lorsqu'elles se mouvent à l'unisson **des** miennes m'avait manquées ! Alors que mon corps s'enflammait, Edward fit courir sa main le long de ma cuisse, sur mes fesses, mes reins, mon dos, jusqu'à ma tête qu'il attira à lui pour ressentir plus fortement mes lèvres sur le siennes. Le baiser **des**retrouvailles. Il fut plus long que ce à quoi j'étais habituée mais, bien trop tôt à mon goût, Edward interrompit notre étreinte. Je posai ma tête sur son torse.  
- Est-ce que... ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Je suis tellement désolée Edward, tout ça était stupide, je l'ai tellement regretté !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien à présent. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être resté après t'avoir sauvée, je voulais m'assurer que tu irais bien.  
- Quoi ?! Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?  
Enfin ! C'est lui qui devrait être fâcher contre moi, pas l'inverse !  
Eh bien... Tu m'as quitté. Peut-être ne voulais-tu pas que je revienne. J'avais demandé à Alice de ne pas te surveiller. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment à ton propos et je lui ai demander de vérifier...  
- Je te remercie du fond du cœur. Je ne veux jamais plus te quitter !  
Il avait l'air de souffrir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ; nous étions à nouveau réunis. Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur.  
- Bella, je t'ai vu mourir, dit-il avec un énorme chagrin dans la voix, à travers les pensées d'Alice je t'ai vue, gisant sur le sol, pâle, ne respirant plus. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de la déchirure que j'aurais éprouver si tu avais été … morte.  
Il hésita sur ce dernier mot. Comme si le simple fait de le prononcer était douloureux. Je ne répondis pas à sa question mais frissonnai car la température chutait, signe que le soir arrivait.  
- Rentrons, décréta Edward.  
Nous rentrâmes dans ma voiture, main dans la main, je m'émerveillais toujours devant tant de beauté je fus heureuse d'avoir encore tant de chemin a passé en sa seule compagnie avant d'avoir à affronter le courroux de mon père.

Le chemin fut court pour moi, étant donné que je n'ai fait que dormir. Quand nous fûmes arriver devant la maison, je fus surprise de constater que la voiture de Charlie n'était pas garée devant la maison. Un dimanche, cela me surprit. Je descendis de la voiture et rentrai dans la maison. Rien n'avait bouger depuis mon départ. Edward paraissait tendu, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Tout était bien trop calme, silencieux. En une semaine un tas de choses avait pu se produire. Pourquoi Charlie n'était-il pas là ? Je levai les yeux vers Edward, il me regarda à son tour. Il était troublé, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Je montai à l'étage, vérifier que rien de suspect ne s'y trouve et ne trouvai rien. Je redescendis et vérifier toutes les pièces mais rien n'avait bouger, qu'était-il arriver à mon père ? L'angoisse m'envahit.

Mon pouls s'accéléra et Edward dû me tenir fermement pour ne pas que je tombe. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone. La lumière indiquant **des** messages clignotait. « vous avez deux nouveaux messages. » m'indiqua la voix du téléphone. « premier message » Je reconnus ma voix. C'était le message que j'avais laisser il y a près d'une semaine au paravent. Charlie ne l'avait donc pas écouter. « Second message. »  
« Bella ? Tu n'es pas à la maison apparemment. Écoute chérie je dois m'absenter une semaine voir plus pour le travail. Un meurtre. Je ne pourrais pas téléphoner tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler je voulais juste de prévenir. Voilà … alors à dans une semaine. Je t'aime ma belle. BIIIIIP »  
Je regardais le téléphone, ahurie. Il ne savait donc rien de mon escapade ? Je n'avais jamais eu autant de chance de toute ma vie. Edward paraissait tout de même inquiet. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.  
- Alice ? Dis-moi Charlie va bien ?  
Hochement de tête.  
- Oui il à laisser un message mais je voulais être sûr. Très bien. A plus tard.  
Puis il raccrocha.  
- Ton père va bien Bella, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer d'ailleurs.  
Tout allait bien. J'avais retrouver mon amour, mon père ne me punirait pas, étant donné qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Et j'avais encore quelques heures a passé en présence d'Edward. Rien que lui et moi. Je le regardai, souris. Et nos lèvres dansèrent ensembles pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Plus rien ne nous séparerait à présent. Tout était derrière nous, tout était parfait.


End file.
